


A compromising situation.

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is in the title .Tony and Thor find Jane in a compromising situation. Oneshot !</p>
            </blockquote>





	A compromising situation.

Thor walks into Tony's office, without knocking.  
"Where's Jane ? She isn't in the laboratory."  
"Relax, Ken." Tony waves his hand. " I'm her new boss, not her chaperone."  
"Stark ! " Thor groans menacingly.  
"OK ! " Tony gets up nonchalantly. "Let's find our little beloved scientist."

Typing away, he explains proudly.  
"I have scaned the DNA of all my employees. Thanks to this software, I know exactly where they are and what they are doing. You haven't got such a technology in Asgard, have you ? "  
Thor restrains the desire to tell him that Heimdall can easily compete with this , but he wants to see Jane as soon as possible, so he keeps silent.  
"And the answer is ..." Tony says in an emphatic tone " the assembly room ! Do you want to see her ? "

The image of Jane appears on the screen. The 2 men freeze.  
"Not a business meeting" Tony mumbles. " Didn't know your brother was so ...supple."  
Thor bursts out of rage.  
"I will kill him !"  
He grasps Mjolnir and flies away.

Tony stays before the screen.  
An interesting position. Will he be able to reproduce it with Pepper ?  
Of course, Tony smiles with self confidence,not only reproduce it, but improve it. He is Tony Stark after all !


End file.
